Moving in
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Abby is moving in with Gibbs and Tony wants to know why...short, fluffy


Prompt: Box

Due: 17.07.2012

* * *

Abby was happily packing her boxes with all the things from her apartment she wanted to take with her. Her apartment was causing her a lot trouble in the last time, one thing after another was breaking and she always needed to stay somewhere else while it was been repaired. But that was not the only reason; Gibbs had asked her if she wanted to move in with him. They now had been together secretly half a year and no one of the team suspected anything. Lousy agents they were. Abby had just closed one of the boxes when her bell rang, suspecting it was Gibbs she didn't bother to look through the peephole, but to her surprise very special agent Tony was standing there.

"Good morning, my dark-haired angel!" Tony smiled, he had brought some fresh donuts, wanting to eat breakfast with her like they did once in a while, backbiting about some colleagues, work and all this stuff.

"Tony..." Abby said surprised, trying to close her door a bit more, he shouldn't know that she was moving, she wanted to tell them, but later, after everything was settled. But her action was making Tony only more curious, so he made his way past her and went into her apartment.

"Abbs, are you moving?" Tony asked shocked "You haven't told anyone of us!" he sounded a bit offended "…and here I thought I was your friend."

"Well..I…mh…I…we…I…it's not that easy Tony….you know…some things…changed…and now….I…we….I…." Abby was searching for the right words

"She's moving in with me" Gibbs said as he entered her apartment too, using his spare key she had given him long time ago.

"With you, boss?" Tony asked surprised earning a head slap from Gibbs. "Right boss, with you."

Tony wasn't sure what he should thing about it. Abby and Gibbs had always been close, but they were only friends, right? She had stayed a few times at his place and he always was very protective about her, but Abby wasn't his type, was she?

"Maybe he should stop thinking so hard DiNozzo and help me to get some boxes into my car." Gibbs said gruffly and DiNozzo obeyed

Leaving a smiling Abby behind who started to pack the next box. This would be so much fun on Monday.

And indeed it was. Naturally Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Did you know that Abby moved in with Gibbs this weekend?" Tony said exited he wanted to gossip

"Is that so?" Ziva said very uninterested and McGee tried his best to suppress a smile. Abby had hold him in confidence after a few months that she and Gibbs had been together now for a while. And he was happy for them. Yes, it was true that he still loved Abby but he wanted her to be happy, it was more important than his feelings, some day he had to get over her.

"Ziva, isn't that interesting, I mean, maybe the boss and Abby…" Tony was searching for the right words.

"What about Abby and me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, standing suddenly behind him

"Oh nothing boss…I mean…just informed the team that you moved in together." Tony said

"Don't you have work to do instead of gossiping, Tony?"

"Yes boss, I'm on my way." and he quickly made his way back to his computer.

Later, when Gibbs went for a coffee run Tony just couldn't stop to think about it.

"Shh…Ziva…do you think that maybe Gibbs and Abby are together?" Tony asked curiously and Ziva decided to tell him the truth to stop him from annoying her.

"They are." she said plainly, continuing to work again.

"What? How do you know?" Tony was out of his chair, pestering Ziva a bit more

"If you were a good investigator you would have noticed it long ago." Ziva smiled, it was so much fun to irritate Tony

"What? They have been together for a while now?" Tony was even more shocked. "Did you now Probie?" Tony asked McGee and he just nodded. "So I was the only one who didn't know?"

"Correct." Ziva said

DiNozzo went back to his computer a bit insulted that everyone knew it and hasn't said a word to him. Maybe he really needed to improve his investigator skills.

After his coffee run Gibbs went straight to the lab to deliver the Caf-Pow to Abby, needing to keep her caffeinated.

"So did DiNozzo already tell everyone the news?" Abby asked a smirk on her face

"Of course he did." Gibbs whispered into her ear, causing Abby to shiver

"That means he also knows about us now?" Abby asked, leaning a bit more back to be closer to Gibbs.

"I think Ziva may have informed him by now. She knew it right from the beginning." Gibbs told her

"How do you know, Gibbs?" Abby asked surprised

"I'm a good investigator and she is one, too." Gibbs told her simply

"Good!" Abby beamed "so that means I can kiss you now also in public and a work." And so she did.

After they broke the kiss Gibbs told her "I'm not sure the director is going to approve that at work."

"Oh, don't worry, he won't fire us, we're his best people of the whole building." And Gibbs was smiling, he knew she was right, they were indeed.

The end.


End file.
